


Wlazł kotek na płotek

by Naajt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naajt/pseuds/Naajt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leciutki, fluffiasty, Megstiel. A konkretnie Castiel postanawia pozwierzać się znalezionemu kotku, bo biedny nie ma komu...<br/>Specjalna dedykacja dla mojego Anioła, Brysi. Za ten cudowny rysunek :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wlazł kotek na płotek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Isabella_Bluebell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabella_Bluebell/gifts).



Gdzieś spod stojącego w ciemnym zaułku śmietnika, dobiegł cichy, żałosny pisk. A właściwie, nawet nie pisk, to brzmiało bardziej jak płacz niemowlęcia. Castiel zmrużył oczy i ostrożnie zbliżył się do kontenera, a wtedy, spomiędzy starych kartonów, wyłonił się żałośnie miauczący kociak. Był maleńki, widać bardzo młody i zaniedbany. Na wychudzonym ciałku policzyć można było wszystkie kosteczki, czarna sierść była posklejana, a lewe uszko niemal oderwane. Anioł powoli kucnął w pewnej odległości od kociątka, które ledwie trzymając się na łapkach, chwiejnie i ufnie, podeszło do niego.  
\- Biedne stworzenie Boże… - Szepnął Cas i powoli zbliżył palec do łebka zwierzaka, lecząc jego rany. Kot ufnie wtulił głowę w jego dłoń, jakby wiedząc, że znalazł swoje wybawienie. Castiel uśmiechnął się delikatnie i bardzo ostrożnie wziął maleństwo na ręce. Było takie drobne, że bez trudu mieściło się na jego dłoni. Podniósł się z ziemi, ostrożnie chowając kotka w dłoniach, a zmęczony maluszek natychmiast przymknął oczka.   
\- Kogoś mi przypominasz… - Odezwał się cicho, ale kot nie odpowiedział nic, tylko położył pyszczek na jego kciuku. Pogłaskał lekko za duży w stosunku do wychudzonego ciałka, łepek. – Jesteś śliczny… śliczna. Śliczna dziewczynka. Nawet jeśli cierpisz. – Powoli ruszył w stronę motelu, w którym się zatrzymał, ciągle głaszcząc uspokajająco kota. – Dam ci na imię Carrie.  
Nie miał pojęcia, skąd się tam znalazła, ale była w kiepskim stanie i chociaż naprawił, co mógł, kotka potrzebowała dużo opieki. Na samym początku postanowił ją nakarmić. Ale, tak naprawdę, nie wiedział czym. Niby koty powinny pić mleko, albo jeść to dziwne jedzenie, ciągle reklamowane w telewizji. Ale takie maleństwo? Chwycił za komórkę i wybrał numer Deana.  
\- Dean, co jedzą małe kotki?  
\- Cas, jest trzecia w nocy, spadaj… - Castiel stwierdził, że rzucenie słuchawką nie było najuprzejmiejsze ze strony Deana. Mądre oczy Carrie zgodziły się z tym osądem. Nie pozostało nic innego, jak okiełzać bestię zwaną internetem i tam poszukać wskazówki.   
Kilka minut później, Carrie zachłannie chłeptała rozwodnione mleko, a Cas, oparty o blat barku, przyglądał jej się uważnie.   
\- Masz dużo szczęścia, że cię tam znalazłem. Nie przeżyłabyś. – Kotka przerwała jedzenie tylko na chwilę, by rzucić mu spojrzenie „chyba żartujesz, to ja ciebie znalazłam!”, ale nie wyglądał jakby zrozumiał ten przekaz, więc oblizała się i wróciła do konsumpcji. Cas w zamyśleniu, delikatnie pogłaskał kocie po karku.   
– Naprawdę mi kogoś przypominasz, ale nie wiem czemu. Masz coś takiego w tych oczach. Jakbyś starała się wszystkim wydawać wyniosła i cyniczna, a naprawdę jesteś taka zagubiona i przestraszona. Jak Meg… - Delikatnie podrapał kotkę za uszami, podczas gdy ta nawet nie myślała przerwać jedzenia. Anioł nieco się obawiał, że z przejedzenia rozboli ją brzuch. O tym też pisali w intrenecie.   
– Wiesz, nigdy nie miałem okazji z nikim o niej pogadać… Wysłuchasz mnie? – Carrie skończyła, jeść, położyła się, ciężka od mleka, na blacie i oblizała białe wąsiki, dając mu do zrozumienia, że nakarmił ją, więc ma ten przywilej i jej wysokość kot wysłucha. Więc Cas ostrożnie położył ją sobie na dłoni i ciągle głaszcząc, usiadł na kanapie.   
– Nawet nie wiem od czego miałbym zacząć. – Zaśmiał się. – Przecież nie opowiem ci historii całego mojego życia… A to i ma i nie ma wiele wspólnego z tą historią. Bo ja w ogóle nie byłem stworzony do takiego życia. Byłem dumnym Aniołem Pana, wiesz? A teraz jestem rebeliantem. Upadłym aniołem, jak to się ładnie nazywa. – Podrapał ją pod bródką, a Carrie zamruczała na znak, że jego stanowisko jej jest zupełnie obojętnie, póki daje jeść. – A Meg… Ona była demonem. Wiesz kocie, to zawsze byli nasi wrogowie. Nasze przeciwieństwa, jak ogień i woda. My po dobrej stronie, a one po złej. Noc i dzień, czerń i biel. Wszystko było wtedy prostsze. I tak właśnie się poznaliśmy. Jako odwieczni wrogowie ,w samym środku ostatecznej bitwy. To było tak dawno temu… To znaczy, nie dla mnie ,w zasadzie to było jak wczoraj, ale tyle się zmieniło, że czuje, jakby było to dawniej niż plagi Egipskie… - Kotka zamruczała, wyciągając się na jego dłoniach i wyraźnie szykując się do spania. Anioł pieszczotliwie uniósł ją na wysokość oczy. – O nie kochana, najpierw cię umyjemy… - Carrie momentalnie się rozbudziła, wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy i miauknęła „no ty chyba żartujesz”, ale cóż, nie żartował.   
\- Nie wyrywaj się! – Cas uparcie starał się negocjować z równie uparcie wyrywającym się z umywalki, głośno miauczącym kotem. Widać skromny posiłek ,jakim było rozwodnione mleko, dał maleństwu niezłą parę w płuckach. – Carrie, proszę, cała jesteś poklejona…- Odpowiedział mu złowieszczy syk i zaparcie się czterema łapkami o porcelanę, powyżej poziomu wody. Castiel westchnął. – Bo będę musiał zesłać na ciebie sen. A i tak cię wykąpie. – Kotka parsknęła, wyraźnie niezadowolona, ale wreszcie pozwoliła się z grubsza umyć. Ciągle parskała, gdy wycierał ją delikatnie ręcznikiem. – Uparta jesteś. Ona też taka była, tak mi się wydaje. Lubiła mieć cel w życiu i do niego brnąć. Gdy spotkałem Meg za drugim razem, była już całkiem inna. Nie wiem, co zmieniło się w niej albo we mnie… Ale to były dziwne czasy. Świat miał się skończyć, ale tak się nie stało. Wszystko pogrążyło się w chaosie, także Niebo, mój dom. Musiałem je ratować…- Mówił dalej, jakby usprawiedliwiał się sam przed sobą. Razem z cichą już Carrie, owiniętą w ręcznik, położył się na łóżku i przystawił kocię do twarzy, patrząc w jej przymknięte oczy. Kotka zamruczała gdy ponowił drapanie jej za uszkiem. – Współpracowałem wówczas już z Crowleyem, demonem więc… w czym byłem lepszy od niej? Wiesz kocie, widziałem wtedy już dość, by nie szeregować nikogo w ten sposób. Byli po prostu ci którzy byli przydatni i ci którzy byli przeszkodą. Wiem, że to strasznie brzmi, ale ja tylko chciałem naprawić Niebo…- Kotka wyciągnęła łapkę i położyła na jego palcu. Uśmiechnął się. – I tak nic z tego nie wyszło. Popełniłem tyle błędów… A jeśli chodzi o Meg to cóż, nie miała wyjścia, musiała współpracować ze mną i Winchesterami, żeby przeżyć. I kiedy zobaczyłem ją wtedy pierwszy raz od apokalipsy, gdy rzuciłem nią w święty ogień to… Właściwie myślę, że nie miała o to pretensji. Po prosu, takie były czasy. Byliśmy wrogami, a potem sojusznikami. Ale było w jej spojrzeniu coś dziwnego. Coś jakby próbowała ukryć strach. Jak ty, mała, wredna istotko. – Podrapał ją za uszkiem a kotka zamruczała głośno. – Jesteś już zmęczona maleńka, lepiej idź spać. Czuwam nad tobą…

Pierwsze co zrobiła Carrie po obudzeniu się, to wbiła pazury wszystkich czterech łap w ramię Castiela.   
\- Auć! – Ostrożnie spróbował odczepić kotkę. – Co to ma znaczyć Carrie? – Miauknęła zdziwiona w odpowiedzi, wyraźnie dopiero obudzona. Uśmiechnął się widząc jej zaspane oczka. – Dobrze spałaś mała? Chcesz zjeść śniadanie? – Zamiast odpowiedzi kotka zaczęła poranną toaletę. Anioł więc przyniósł jej miseczkę rozcieńczonego mleka, prosto do łóżka.   
– Masz lepiej niż koty w Egipcie. – Zaśmiał się, gdy zwierzak zajął się najbardziej fascynującą rzeczą na ziemi -jedzeniem.   
– Nie będę mógł cię zatrzymać Carrie… - Powiedział smutno, a kotka to olała, brudząc pyszczek mlekiem, chłepcząc je zapamiętale. – Ale znajdę ci dobry dom, nie martw się… Mogę skończyć moją opowieść? – Milczenie przyjął za potwierdzenie. – Cóż, potem znowu nawaliłem… Naprawdę, jestem bardzo kiepskim aniołem, ciągle coś psuje. A wtedy, kiedy popsułem się ja sam… Meg była przy mnie. Opiekowała się mną. Nie wiem czemu… To znaczy, teraz się domyślam, ale wtedy… - zakłopotany odwrócił wzrok a jego towarzyszka usiadła dumnie i patrzyła na niego intensywnie, a w końcu położyła łapkę na jego głowie. To wyrwało go z zamyślenia. – Stałem się wtedy strzępem samego siebie, wziąłem na swoje barki cierpienie mojego przyjaciela i nie mówię tego po to, by się chwalić, bo sam je sprowadziłem… To była moja pokuta. Byłem kompletnie oderwany od rzeczywistości, zdany na innych. A istotą, która przy mnie czuwała, był demon. Wiesz kocie, tamta… choroba pozwoliła mi dostrzec wiele rzeczy. Niezwykłość pszczół na przykład. I to, jak piękna była Meg, przez całe swoje cierpienie. Myślałem chyba wtedy, że przecież to nie jej wina, to jaka jest. Każdy zasługuje na drugą szansę. I chociaż było to szalone, naiwne myślenie, to mnie nie zawiodła. Nigdy wcześniej ani później nie widziałem w oczach demona troski. A ona troszczyła się o mnie i jestem pewien, że mi się to nie wydawało… - Chwycił pustą miseczkę i odniósł do kuchni, ciągle mówiąc, może do kota, może do siebie. – Nigdy nie zapomnę naszej ostatniej rozmowy… Carrie, najgorsze jest to, że nie wiem, co się z nią stało. Nawet chciałem ją znaleźć, ale nie umiałem. Pogodziłem się z myślą, że ją straciłem. Nie ważne, odeszła, ukryła się, czy… zginęła. Więcej nie widziałem Meg, tego demona, którego powinien nienawidzić ,a którego… kochałem. – Ostatnie głowa powiedział cicho i z trudem, jakby tak naprawdę informował o tym nie tylko małego, bezdomnego kociaka, ale i siebie samego. Westchnął, odrywając się od wspomnień, gdy trzymał jej delikatny nadgarstek i nie rozumiał, czemu coś w nim chce ją pocałować. Teraz, po tym jak był człowiekiem, rozumiał to dobrze. Ale teraz było już na wszystko za późno.   
Odwrócił się w stronę kota, ale zamiast sierściucha, na łóżku siedziała wymizerniała i wychudzona, całkiem jak Carrie, ciemnowłosa kobieta.   
\- Clarence, czy naprawdę musiałam umrzeć i stać się kotem, żebyś mi to w końcu powiedział?


End file.
